O Segredo dos Teus Olhos
by Tai Black
Summary: Independente de onde estivessem, nada seria igual, e o tempo não voltaria para dar-lhes outra chance. - seguimento da fic Menina dos Olhos. Marriage Law. Sirius/Lily.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Seria bom ler **MENINA DOS OLHOS** antes de começar a ler essa fic, dado que é uma continuação. Essa fic é uncanon, pq se supõe que em 1978 James e Lily se casam, e aqui eles ainda não se casaram, ok? E claro, não morrerão nas mãos do tio Voldie, nem há little Harry e oscarai. Escrita para o Projeto Marriage Law do Forum Marauder's Map!

* * *

><p><strong><span>O SEGREDO DOS TEUS OLHOS<span>**

_Independente de onde estivessem, nada seria igual, e o tempo não voltaria para dar-lhes outra chance._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo <strong>

**27 de abril de 1980**

Quando viu o corpo dela tombando num movimento delicado, mas definitivo, ele riu e gritou em triunfo. Bellatrix estava morta. Fora morta pelo primeiro Avada Kedavra de sua vida. _Primeiro e último_, ele pensou.

Olhou ao redor, vendo as pessoas caindo e gritando, os feitiços voando por todos os lados, a risada de um ou outro, as vozes se misturando entre o desespero, o prazer e a vitória. Olhou mais além do raio de cinco metros que o rodeava, todos ali estavam mortos ou inconscientes. O Beco Diagonal parecia um cemitério, um campo de extermínio, os corpos jogados daquela maneira indiscutivelmente mórbida.

Corpos brancos e frios. Então ouviu um grito agudo, assustado, dolorido, e reconheceu a voz. Buscou com rapidez ao redor e viu o corpo dela estremecer de dor, um punhal cravado na altura das costelas, e correu na sua direção, desferindo seu segundo Avada Kedavra sem sequer pensar, derrubando outro Comensal da Morte ou seguidor de Voldemort.

Ele era indiferente sobre a identidade daquele homem, ele só o queria morto e nada mais, por ter tentado matá-la. Ela estava jogada no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e dor, o rosto começava a manchar-se de vermelho pelo choro, e o casaco de linho bege que usava embaixo da capa estava rasgado, o sangue ia manchando o linho com uma rapidez dolorosa, e ele sentia dor por ela.

- Agüenta – ele ordenou e ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo-o arrancar o punhal de sua barriga.

Ela não pôde evitar gritar e chorar com força, chamando a atenção de mais um ou dois, então ele ergueu a varinha e usou mais Avadas Kedavras do que esperava usar naquela noite, porque ele queria usar apenas _aquele_, especial para Bellatrix.

Então ela soltou um grito de raiva entre os dentes, olhando-o nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos que ela havia amado, aqueles olhos cinzentos que lhe haviam deixado numa antiga festa do clube do Slugue, com lágrimas de dor. Que a haviam deixado pela amizade de Potter, para que ela fosse feliz com James.*

Ela havia se esforçado tanto, ela havia dado uma chance para James porque Sirius havia partido seu próprio coração pelo amigo. Então ela sorriu para ele, sentindo o sangue no fundo da garganta.

- Estou escutando a valsa* – ela murmurou – E o silêncio dos gritos... Sirius, – ela engasgou e tossiu sangue – Não quero morrer...

- Você não vai!

Ele sentiu os olhos queimarem e começou a chorar, olhando ao redor. A luta continuava, mas seu coração doía mais que aquela batalha, e antes de pensar duas vezes, Sirius deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas e a segurou nos braços, aparatando no meio do Beco Diagonal.

Quando desaparatou no ponto de encontro, na casa dos pais de Remus, encontrou-se com os dois medibruxos que haviam ficado ali, caso alguém necessitasse de ajuda.

- Rápido, ela perdeu a consciência durante o trajeto! – ele disse rápido – Prometa salvar essa mulher! – ele disse entredentes para um dos medibruxos que se assustou, vendo os olhos do homem pegarem fogo.

- Farei o possível, Senhor Black.

Sirius voltou para o Beco Diagonal, mas seu coração e sua mente não estavam com ele, estavam com Lily. Estavam naqueles olhos verde-esmeralda, naqueles lábios rosados tingidos de sangue, naqueles cabelos cor de cobre. Naquela noite ele sentiu raiva do mundo e de todas as decisões que havia tomado durante sua vida.

E quando eles se certificaram de que nenhum seguidor de Voldemort estava de pé, e em nenhum corpo restava forças para resistir a Ordem da Fênix, Sirius se deixou cair de joelhos e olhou o céu buscando sua estrela, para que ela garantisse que tudo sairia bem. A Canis Major brilhava inteira no céu, lá estava Sirius com seu fulgor indecoroso.

Ele riu amargo, _Lily estaria bem_... Foi tudo o que desejou, olhando mais uma vez para o céu e decidindo que o maior erro de sua vida havia sido deixar Lily para James, mesmo sabendo que nunca mais seria capaz de amar outra mulher que não ela.

- Esteja viva, porque eu não confessei que ainda te amo! – gritou para as estrelas.

Sirius não buscou mais ninguém, ele podia escutar as pessoas falando e gritando ao longe, de alegria ou de dor, mas ele tinha que vê-la, tinha que voltar. Quando desaparatou na casa dos Lupin e a viu dormindo profundamente, fora de perigo, tudo o que pôde fazer foi beijar sua testa, sentindo as forças do corpo lhe abandonarem e ajoelhar-se ao lado da cama onde ela repousava.

- A menina dos meus olhos... Está viva...

E então, tudo foi escuridão.

* * *

><p>CONTINUA<p>

* * *

><p>*: sao partes que fazem referencia a primeira fic da saga, Menina dos Olhos.<p>

Gostou? REVIEW IT!

Beijos imeeensos, Tai :*


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**12 de janeiro de 1982**

Quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais, pôde ver os contornos suaves de um corpo feminino, isso lhe fez sorrir. Ele podia vê-la à distância, mas nunca a confundiria.

Quanto tempo havia passado? Ele não saberia dizer ao certo, talvez não a visse desde a formatura em Hogwarts. Não, havia sido desde a reunião da Ordem da Fênix onde ele tomara como missão pessoal passar anos viajando por toda Europa, conseguindo aliados entre os jovens bruxos.

Sim, quatro longos anos sem vê-la.

Os cabelos cor de cobre ondulavam com o vento, dançando livremente. Suas mãos agarravam o casaco pesado de lã, enquanto ela olhava aquele mar sem fim, as ondas agitadas, a tormenta das águas fazendo as ondas se romperem contra as pedras e espirrarem com força, algumas gotas a alcançaram e ele pôde ver que a mulher sorria.

Ela estava de pé sobre a mureta de pedras antigas, que separava a estradinha de terra e a areia da praia. O mar estava tão tempestuoso que a brecha de areia já não existia, havia apenas mar depois daquela mureta; e ela estava descalça ali, molhando os pés.

Thurso, Caithness, Escócia. Era um lugar esplêndido para rever os velhos amigos, foi tudo o que Sirius pensou quando levantou os olhos para aquele cenário natural simplesmente mágico.

Ao fundo, sobre um pequeno despenhadeiro que dava para o mar, havia uma grande construção, muito antiga e supostamente abandonada, talhada em pedra rústica e madeira. O sol se punha com rapidez e o cinza alaranjado se espalhava pelo céu de inverno. Mas Lily continuava ali, sentindo os pés serem banhados pela água fria e salgada, ela era tão livre que lhe dava inveja.

Ele se aproximou e ela se moveu com rapidez, levantando a varinha na direção dele. Depois a ruiva corou fortemente e levou a mão ao rosto, escondendo o sorriso tímido, de primeiro instante ela não fora capaz de distingui-lo, mas seguiu com a varinha em riste.

- Está montando guarda? – ele perguntou sorrindo, seus cabelos negros caíam longos pelas costas, extremamente lisos e descabelados, esvoaçando com o vento. Sirius os deixara crescer desde a fatídica noite do baile de Slughorn, quando decidiu mudar, quando abriu mão do amor dela por James.

- Senha, Sirius, ou terei que te matar – ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

- _Cogumelos trouxas fazem bons chás_.

Ela o fuzilou. Aquilo era tão estupidamente ridículo, não podia compreender porque James havia inventado tal frase e como Dumbledore a havia aprovado. Mas, queria falar mais com ele, só não sabia como, era incômodo estar tão próximos depois de tanto tempo.

- Poderia me convencer mais? Eu não confio muito nessa senha– ela acrescentou seriamente.

- Devo dizer que fica drasticamente sexy me ameaçando – ele murmurou, olhando para o mar, ele não diria isso olhando-a nos olhos, não conseguiria – Fui o primeiro homem que te tocou, que te teve e que te machucou.

Ela encostou a varinha no peito dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse no fundo daqueles olhos esmeralda. Lily pôde ver que Sirius havia mudado, seu rosto ganhara novas marcas de expressão, sua pele estava seca, havia uma cicatriz no supercílio; naquele momento ela soube que a vida dele mudara profundamente. Parecia mais maduro.

- Deveria te matar, afinal a parte do "_te machucou_" simplesmente não existe.

Eles se encararam e Sirius sorriu de lado. Era um sorriso novo, um que ela ainda não conhecia, era tremendamente sexy, fazendo-o repuxar os lábios para o lado direito e mostrar o canino afiado.

- Eu entendi sua escolha, _Black_.

- Você não vai mudar nunca, _Evans_?

Eles sorriram, Sirius queria abraçá-la, queria beijar seus lábios, mas isso era impossível. A verdade é que durante esses cinco anos ele havia esperado que esse amor se apagasse completamente, que ela fosse apenas a namorada do seu melhor amigo e nada mais. Que ela fosse sua melhor amiga, como fingiram ser durante os sexto e sétimo anos de Hogwarts.

- Vamos entrar, vão ficar felizes em te ver.

Ela meteu os pés descalços e sujos de areia nos sapatos e se virou, andando na direção da antiga construção no topo da colina. Mas ele a segurou pelo casaco, sentindo a textura da lã nos seus dedos.

- Vocês estão juntos? – sua voz saiu rouca, mas ele precisava se certificar daquilo.

- Sim – ela respondeu sem se virar, não agüentaria olhá-lo, teria vontade de lhe bater até entrar em consciência novamente.

- Você está linda, Lily – ele disse sorrindo, ela podia sentir o sorriso dele e então se virou para olhá-lo.

Era aquele sorriso fascinante que ele tinha, aquele sorriso cheio e verdadeiro.

- Você fica bem com o cabelo comprido – ela murmurou, sorrindo e puxando-o para andar ao seu lado – Por onde esteve?

- Oh, por lugares incríveis, conheci quase toda Europa do Leste, os países do Norte, o Centro, e logo terminei por conhecer o Mediterrâneo... – ele parecia se lembrar de cada um daqueles lugares.

Eles caminharam durante longos dez minutos, que duraram a eternidade, até a construção. O rapaz tinha se esquecido de como o tempo passava devagar e agradável ao lado dela, sua viagem parecia haver sido um piscar de olhos, porque o mundo parava apenas quando estava com ela.

Sirius se surpreendeu em ver que por dentro da construção antiga e aos pedaços havia uma imensa mansão, quente e bem cuidada, bastante moderna em comparação com a aparência externa.

- Pads! – gritou James, abraçando-o. Sirius parecia um mochileiro, a roupa suja, o cabelo mal cuidado, a pele ressecada, as marcas de expressão. A grande mochila pendurada nas costas e os coturnos negros gastos – Parece um mendigo!

Todos riram, Lupin também se aproximou, examinando o outro e concordando.

- Há quanto tempo você não toma um banho? – perguntou, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos – Por que não corta esse cabelo?

- A Lily disse que fico bem com o cabelo comprido – ele disse, olhando para ela, vendo-a corar.

- A Lily é educada, Sirius ela nunca diria que você parece um maloqueiro!

- Sr. Potter, está querendo dizer que homens de cabelo comprido parecem mendigos ou maloqueiros? – a voz sonora de Dumbledore soou alto e todos se endireitaram.

- De maneira alguma – disse rápido – Apenas que Sirius precisa cuidar melhor dessas madeixas. Me imagino que esteja cansado não é? – James apertou o ombro do amigo – Bem vindo a casa.

- Gostaria de tomar um banho antes de fazer o reporte das minhas últimas descobertas.

Assentiram, Remus e Lily o levaram até o quarto que seria dele, estavam lhe explicando que lhe haviam feito o quarto especialmente para seu gosto, esperavam que ele gostasse e se sentisse a vontade, estavam alojados ali há três semanas e meia e se estabeleceriam ali até a guerra, que seria em poucos meses; tinham certeza disso.

Quando Sirius abriu a porta do quarto se deparou com uma imensa cama de casal, só de olhá-la ele sentiu sono, muito sono, especialmente porque não dormia numa cama descente há bastante tempo, indo de um país ao outro, escondendo sua identidade, ficando em lugares onde ninguém do lado oposto pudesse lhe encontrar.

Na parede na frente da cama havia um imenso pôster de mulheres trouxas de biquíni, e ele riu. Riu porque sabia que aquilo atualmente não lhe fazia tanta graça quanto antes, mas haviam se lembrado dele, ao menos de como ele era durante aquela adolescência estrondosa que tiveram.

- Obrigado – ele disse, sorrindo – As modelos são bastante bonitas.

E depois de uma longa explicação de como compraram aquele pôster numa loja trouxa que vendia vídeos pornô, e como eles haviam morrido de vergonha e que se não fosse James para ter coragem eles não teriam conseguido a tal foto e etc etc etc.

- Lily, você tem shampoo e condicionador? – ele perguntou, cortando a historia deles – Eu adoraria tomar um banho, se me desculpam.

- Eu vou trazer o meu, vá se acomodando, logo será hora da janta, bom estar descansado para a reunião da noite.

Ele fez que sim e Remus saiu junto com a ruiva. Sirius sentiu algo estranho. Era um pouco ruim saber que eles achavam que ele ainda era aquele menino estúpido e mulherengo. Não podia dizer que não se deixava levar pelos prazeres da carne, mas havia mudado tanto que era vergonhoso ter aquele pôster no seu quarto.

Jogou a grande mochila na cama, deixando o casaco e a camiseta de mangas longas jogadas no chão, teria que lavar metade da roupa que tinha, e teria que fazer um feitiço de passar roupa para a outra metade.

Pegou um cigarro do bolso da calça e o acendeu, andando até o tal pôster. Podia dizer que com apenas ver aquelas mulheres de biquíni tinha idéias bastante interessantes e lembranças da viagem, mas não o queria ali. Ele tinha amadurecido e sabia disso, era um fato, não era mais o grande conquistador de antes.

Alçou a varinha e começou a murmurar feitiços que desgrudassem o papel da parede. A porta se abriu e logo fechou, Sirius a olhou em silencio, ela estava paralisada, olhando-o.

- Eu sei que foi duro conseguir o pôster, mas realmente prefiro guardá-lo de recordação... – murmurou, desculpando-se. Mas o que ela via era um peitoral exposto, um pouco mais moreno e forte do que se lembrava, com mais pêlos que antes, e quando ele se virou para tirar totalmente o papel da parede ela soltou uma interjeição.

- Você tem tatuagens nas costas! – ela exclamou, aproximando-se.

- Sim – ele sorriu, olhando-a por cima do ombro – São bonitas não acha?

Ela se aproximou com pressa, olhando as costas dele, a parte superior estava coberta de desenhos. Eram orquídeas, e embaixo havia algo escrito em uma língua estranha.

- Um campo de orquídeas! – ela disse, passando os dedos sobre os desenhos – São magníficas, parecem estar vivas... Por que não as pintou?

- Por que eu queria de todas as cores, e seria muito gay ter isso desenhado no meu corpo... – ele disse, soltando um riso fraco pelo nariz.

- Por que orquídeas?

Ele sorriu de costas para ela. Porque eram as flores que ela mais gostava, mas essa resposta não era uma opção.

- Pelo significado.

- Não me diga que se apaixonou tanto por alguém nessa viagem! – exclamou, e ele soube que ela falava sério – As brancas significam amor puro, as amarelas o calor do amor carnal, as rosas a sensualidade extrema e as vermelhas...

- O intenso desejo de fazer amor com alguém – ele completou a frase dela, como costumavam fazer.

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando os desenhos mais uma vez. Eram tão bonitas, em preto e branco, tons de cinza, mas ela quase podia distinguir a cor de cada uma. Desceu o dedo pelas costas dele, tocando a escritura.

- Que idioma é? – perguntou baixinho, próxima dele.

- Russo.

- E o que significa?

Ele sorriu de novo, amargo. Não deveria dizer o que significava, era uma traição, então ficou em silencio.

- Ah... Não quis te deixar incômodo, er... não pergunto mais! – ela riu amarelo.

- Você gosta?

- Sim – ela disse se afastando – Parece algo bonito...

Ela sorriu para ele e abriu a porta.

- É bom te ter por perto de novo – disse, saindo.

A porta se fechou e ele andou até o banheiro da suíte, levando consigo o shampoo e condicionador que ela lhe emprestara.

- Significa "_lírio_" em russo – murmurou, ligando o chuveiro.

Sirius estava sentado longe dela na mesa e estava malditamente bonito, usava uma camisa branca bem passada e um terno informal, com a calça jeans. Seus cabelos estavam meio presos numa tira de couro negra e ele sorria para Emmeline Vance, contando sobre como era a Grécia ou a Espanha, ou o sol do mediterrâneo.

Então abriram uma garrafa de vinho para comemorar a volta dele e Sirius fez questão de se levantar e fazer um discurso agradável, expressando sua gratidão e a saudade que sentia. E sorriu abertamente, daquela maneira encantadora que outrora teria feito metade das meninas de Hogwarts desabarem no chão.

Mas agora era diferente, ele era um homem feito, era maduro e já não parecia cortejar todas as meninas. Ele até havia sido bastante fechado com Marlene quando ela se jogou nos braços dele ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

James se aproximou e a beijou de repente, na frente de todos, de uma maneira que não costumava fazer. E então sorriu para ela, seus olhos castanhos claro observando as expressões dela e depois pousaram sobre Sirius que parecia falar entusiasmado com Moody do outro lado da mesa.

- Você parecia aérea.

- Apenas pensado... Que é bom tê-lo de volta – disse simples.

Sirius e Emmeline começaram a levar os pratos para a grande cozinha e Lily, juntamente com Marlene e a Professora MacGonagall, fizeram o mesmo.

- Está crescido, Senhor Black.

- Professora McGonagall! – exclamou, puxando-a para um abraço – Sinto saudades das aulas de Transfiguração.

- Não minta.

Ele riu e a encarou. Sentia saudades da época de colégio, e como sentia!

- Eu já não minto mais, professora – e a senhora sorriu para ele.

- Nota-se pelos teus olhos. Você cresceu Sirius.

Ela sorriu amável e voltou para a sala. Ele ficou ali parado, olhando o nada. Era sério então, realmente havia mudado, não era só ele quem pensava assim, só não sabia se para bem ou para mal. Então sentiu um par de mãos se pousarem em seus ombros.

- Tem planos para hoje, Sirius? – Marlene perguntou.

- Sim, sinto muito, mas hoje passarei toda a noite dormindo.

Lily sorriu, ele realmente estava diferente. Emmeline e Marlene saíram para a sala e ele a observou, colocando os pratos empilhados um sobre o outro antes de colocar o feitiço de auto-lavagem.

- Você está nervosa? – perguntou, coçando o queixo.

Ela deixou um prato escorregar, mas ele girou a varinha fazendo este voltar para o lugar na pilha.

- Por que estaria?

- Sua perna – ele apontou para a perna direita dela, que estava apoiada apenas pela ponta do sapato, tremia sozinha, mexendo quase todos os músculos, desde a panturrilha até a coxa – Você tremia as pernas quando estava nervosa.

- Foi inconsciente.

Ele se aproximou das costas dela e tocou seu ombro.

- Estou feliz em estar de volta com meus amigos.

E, dizendo isso, acendeu um cigarro e foi para junto dos demais começar a reunião.

**25 de janeiro de 1982**

Ele estava rindo sem parar, segurando a barriga e tremendo de tanto gargalhar, estava ficando vermelho pelo esforço e pela falta de ar. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, como uma menina, e os fios se soltavam sozinhos, caindo pelo rosto.

Sirius tinha a barba por fazer, coisa que lhe dava um ar entre o malvado e o sexy, assim ela não conseguia deixar de observá-lo, estava ficando nervosa com aquilo. Levantou o rosto do livro encarando pela milésima vez aquela cena: James, Sirius e Emmeline estavam imitando antigos alunos e professores de Hogwarts, tinham as barras das calças dobradas até os joelhos, os pés afundados no mar frio e tranqüilo.

Então o moreno respirou fundo, voltando ao normal.

- Ok – disse tranquilamente, e dessa vez encarou Lily, que estava sentada sobe uma pedra há uns seis metros deles – Lily, quem é essa?

Ele ajeitou o rabo de cavalo num coque alto, postou as mãos na cintura, respirou fundo e a olhou com desprezo, levantando a sobrancelha direita o mais alto possível. James começou a rir de imediato e Emmeline abriu a boca, tentando se lembrar quem era exatamente assim.

- Bellatrix, a menina de gelo – ela disse entediada, recitando o apelido que haviam dado à primogênita Black – Não deveria zombar das pessoas que você amou, Sirius.

E isso foi um baque. Tanto Sirius como James a olharam incrédulos, e Emmeline arregalou os olhos em surpresa. O moreno soltou os cabelos e saiu da beira do mar, andando até ela, sentando-se a seu lado, ele olhou seus próprios pés sujos de areia e viu que os dela também estavam assim.

- Por que diz isso? – murmurou, vendo James olhá-los preocupado e receber montes de perguntas da Vance – O que eu fiz que te incomodou tanto?

Ela o encarou e depois olhou para o mar. O que lhe incomodara?

- Você gostava dela. Estava mudado por ela, não saía mais com um monte de meninas. Você a amou e sofreu, e agora zomba dela?

- Você tem medo que um dia eu zombe de você? – ele perguntou, olhando-a.

Lily ficou sem palavras, observando os olhos cinzentos dele colados no seu rosto, ele estava contando as sardas dela sem sua permissão. Os cabelos de Sirius estavam bagunçados e cheiravam a maresia...

- Fique tranqüila, eu sempre te respeitei – ele disse baixinho – Pode voltar a me tratar como seu melhor amigo, ruiva; eu estou esperando que você volte a ser a mesma de antes. Não havíamos combinado isso? Que se não estivéssemos juntos seriamos amigos?

Ele sorriu timidamente, mas os olhos dele se apertaram pela luz clara do dia. Era um bonito dia de inverno. Sirius prendeu o cabelo mais uma vez num rabo de cavalo.

- Sirius – ela sorriu suavemente, como sempre – Você fica bastante gay com esse penteado...

Então ele a agarrou, colocando-a no colo e correndo para o mar.

- Que faço Prongs, jogo na água ou não?

- Joga! – gritavam Emmeline e James.

- NÃAAO! – implorou Lily, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro do homem misturado com o cheiro do sal marinho, então riu.

- MADEEEEIRA! – gritou James, empurrando Sirius.

Ele apenas pôde virar-se para protegê-la da queda, fazendo-a cair sobre o seu corpo. Sirius sentiu o gelo glacial atingir seus ossos, quando a água molhou todo seu corpo, sua cabeça afundando, o frio percorrendo o couro cabeludo e as costas. Merda! O moletom inteiro estava ensopado.

Mas Sirius prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o corpo pequeno de Lily sobre o seu, quente, encolhido contra seu peito, tossindo água, seus dedos se agarrando na gola do moletom dele e seu rosto tão próximo que seus olhos tiveram que mudar de enfoque para vê-la bem.

Os lábios dela roçavam seu pescoço, certamente ele a havia arranhado com a barba por fazer.

- Está bem?

- Frio.

- Lily?

- Camiseta branca – ela murmurou, quando ele tentou se afastar, mas ela seguiu aninhada nos braços dele.

- Que boa noticia! – o homem brincou.

- Cala a boca!

- Está bem?

- Bem fria.

Ele riu, apertando-a contra si e mergulhando outra vez, fazia tanto frio que não sentia o corpo. E depois disso ele a soltou e a viu fechar o zíper do moletom com pressa, escondendo a camiseta de malha branca, porque se podia ver o sutiã dela.

- Você ainda usa sutiã cor de rosa? – ele sorriu de lado, o sorriso novo dele que Lily ainda não tinha acabado de decorar.

- Eu vou te matar Sirius Black! – disse entre dentes, correndo atrás dele.

Mas o rapaz foi mais rápido, se jogou sobre James e afundou o amigo, e depois dele foi a vez de correr atrás de Emmeline. Emmeline era praticamente um menino, sempre estava gritando um palavrão ou outro, sempre jogava cartas quando eles a convidavam, sempre estava sentada com Sirius falando qualquer coisa pervertida e rindo.

E quando ele, com os cabelos já soltos e o moletom e a camiseta arrancados, saltou em cima dela, a mulher apenas riu e o abraçou facilitando a queda. Quando emergiram outra vez, Sirius estava preso entre as pernas da jovem, porque ela havia se agarrado a ele enquanto afundavam. Se fosse Lily, aquela cena teria sido o ato mais explícito de que ainda existia algum resquício de sentimento, mas eles apenas riram e Sirius voltou a se levantar, trazendo o corpo de Emmeline consigo, segurando-a pelas coxas e correndo atrás de James e Lily.

Sirius era diferente de tudo que ela havia conhecido. E agora se dava conta do quanto ele fizera falta durante todo esse tempo. A ruiva abandonou seus pensamentos na hora exata para se afastar do jato de água que o namorado lhe jogava e cair encima de Emmeline, e esta em cima de Sirius. E ele agarrou as duas pela cintura e as puxou levando-as mais para o fundo.

O Black as soltou, fazendo-as submergirem, mas quando Lily voltou a superfície e se agarrou às costas dele, como em cavalinho, ela aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, fazendo-o arrepiar inconscientemente.

- Senti sua falta, Sirius.

E ele sorriu, puxando as pernas dela mais para si e correndo para fora do mar, sentindo as palavras dela se repetirem uma e outra vez e ele queria abraçá-la com força, mas ele apenas se sentou na areia e deixou o corpo tombar para trás sobre ela, enchendo-a de areia.

- Maldito seja, Sirius Black!

E ele riu, sentindo os dedos dela desenharem as orquídeas em suas costas, suavemente.

Os quatro estavam sentados próximo à lareira, ouvindo o sermão de Remus e Minerva sobre estarem próximos à guerra e que deveriam se cuidar mais e não nadar no mar quando fazia apenas sete graus, que eram estúpidos e agora estavam os quatro resfriados.

E a partir daquele dia eles decidiram que treinariam duro, e que as brincadeiras seriam diminuídas a momentos de descanso.

- Professora – chamou Sirius, que tinha uma toalha pendurada no pescoço, com a qual secava os cabelos aos poucos – Mas se não aproveitarmos agora e morrermos na batalha final, nos arrependeremos, não acha?

A McGonagall o olhou surpresa e mordeu por dentro da bochecha: Sirius Black estava certo, tremendamente certo.

- Detenção para os quatro! – ela disse séria, fazendo os quatro rirem e Remus também.

_Era assim, não era?_ Sirius se perguntou. _S__ó havia aquela vida. Somente aquela._

* * *

><p><em>NA: preciso MUITO agradecer a todo mundo que comentou, acho que consegui responder a todos que tinham o login. fico feliz em reencontrar vcs depois de menina dos olhos. então hj eu consegui terminar de rever esse cap 1, e eu espero que vocês gostem dele. essa fic vai ser um pouco mais profunda do que a anterior, assim que eu gostaria muito de ter o feedback de vocês, os pensamentos/idéias/pedidos... tentarei não demorar muito para postar o proximo. Beijos, Tai._


End file.
